1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training apparatus for training athletes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various athletic skills are required to play the sport of basketball, especially at advanced levels, including running, dribbling, passing, rebounding, catching and shooting. Athletes and coaches often use practice drills to improve these skills and experience has shown that drills can be invaluable for improving player performance during actual game play.
Rebounding drills are among the important categories of practice drills. One type of conventional rebound drill involves players repeatedly catching, grabbing or tipping basketballs in midair that have been thrown or bounced from a basketball backboard. This type of rebound drill has some benefits. On the other hand, it does not offer control over the height at which the rebounding player makes contact with the ball. Players that are deficient in vertical leap and timing in game play rebounds may continue to perform the same way during conventional rebounding drills. A more controlled method of rebound training is desirable and could be combined with conventional rebound drills.